


Words Written

by lilcupcake03



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: A short one shot that takes place after 'Words Unspoken' : Jane doesn't speak but once again puts pen to paper about her feeling for Maura. ***COMPLETE***





	Words Written

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I fully intended to be done with 'Words Unspoken' but many of the wonderful reviews (Thank you!) asked about the ring Maura had for Jane and this little story (one-shot) came to me. (and, as always, this is un-BETA-ed) Please read, review, and enjoy!

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Moonlight shone brightly through the curtains in the bedroom Jane Rizzoli shared with her soon to be wife. Maura lay curled on her side, cocooned in the soft sheets on their bed. Jane sat at the small desk across from the bed, watching Maura sleep. Smiling, she turned away, bringing her attention to the open journal before her.

'Words cannot describe my joy. When I proposed to Maura, I thought it would be the happiest day of my life. However, when we got home she surprised me with a ring of my own. I never was one for jewelry, until she slipped the ring on my finger. I can't help but grin every time I look at it and Frost wiggles his eyebrows at me when he catches me. It makes me feel girly, something I normally would despise but it gives me a flutter of happiness like no other.'

Maura murmured Jane's name in her sleep and a smile crept across her face. 'In a little over five hours, Maura and I will be wed. My family will be whole again. It's amazing how much my life has changed in a year. I'm so glad fear didn't consume me. That I was true to who I am.'

Jane paused briefly and flexed her hands. Rain would be here soon. She didn't mind it, when the rain ended a rainbow would appear. Jane already had the treasure at the end. Maura's love was as good as gold.

'Mrs. Isles has a nice ring to it.'

She closed her journal and tucked it away in the top drawer. She crossed the room carefully and crawled in beside Maura, cuddling her body close. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her knowing that when she opened her eyes her dreams would be coming true.


End file.
